


Lavender.

by simulare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, One-Shot, Other, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulare/pseuds/simulare
Relationships: Dave Strider/Reader
Kudos: 112





	Lavender.

"Dude, that shit isn't going to work."

You looked up from your place. You were kneeling on your shared bed, spraying lavender oil onto the pillow cases religiously. Dave was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth and his eyebrows raised. A ghost of an amused smile tugged at his lips as he watched you.

"You're the one complaining about not being able to sleep at night," you teased back. "I'm just trying to help out."

You grabbed the nearest shirt from a laundry pile and pulled it over your head, cloaking your body with... Dave's shirt, which was clearly too big for you. You didn't even think this was _his_ size.

"Did this expand in the wash or something?" You asked, looking down at yourself as Dave crept quietly back to bed. You could hear him snorting.

"No, I just ordered the wrong size, but then I was like - 'Hey, fuck it. I've seen Super Size Me. I might be on some fucking Morgan Spurlock type shit the next few years, just go absolutely ham on every fast food joint in town and balloon like I'm an extra at the God damn Macy's Thanksgiving parade. When that event is over, they're gonna have to get a crane to lift me into Dr. Now's office when I'm pushing 700 pounds - breaking the show record for the most voluptuous sex God - and I'm gonna have trouble being alive but hey. At least I'm gonna have a shirt that fits.'"

"Maybe the reason you can't get to sleep is because you stay up all night rambling to me," you suggested, crawling underneath the covers and laying on your side to look at him. He wasn't suppressing his smile now - his eyes crinkled with happiness once he took his shades off and placed them on the bedside dresser.

"Talking to you is way better than sleeping - that shit gets kind of boring after a while," Dave said confidently. He sunk further into bed, finally letting his messy mop of blonde hair splay against the pillow beneath him. You instinctively reached out to brush your fingers through it, humming softly as you did so.

"Babe, I love when you pet my shit like I'm a cat."

The statement was genuine but it was said through a shit-eating grin that made you sarcastically roll your eyes. Dave's mind was always running at least a thousand miles per hour before bed every night, so you had learned some ways to get him to calm down and actually get a good night's rest. Otherwise, he'd drag himself into work half-dead the next morning. Plus, you liked seeing him melt at your touch. It was cute.

His palm suddenly ran along your side, making you shudder slightly with surprise. His hand rested on your thigh, happily taking a handful of your flesh in his grasp. Your eyes fluttered open momentarily, looking at his face which was looking... different.

"It's 3am, if you think we're having sex again, you are sadly mistaken," you chuckled back, sleepiness lining your voice.

"You know me too well," Dave responded, instead settling for a kiss on your nose. His eyes flashed with a sense of satisfaction afterwards and he settled back into his sleeping position, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer.

The blue-black light was slipping through the blinds now, cascading a series of shadows onto the bed sheets which covered you and Dave. An immense feeling of safety flooded through you at that moment, beckoning you further into the confines of sleep. You nestled your face into Dave's neck, enjoying the smells of his cologne and the faint scent of lavender. The TV was still playing very faintly in the living room, although it was mostly masked by the sound of fans whirring. You were sure this sleeping position would result in the both of you being very sweaty in the morning but fuck it. The comfort was worth it.

"Dave," you whispered quietly, your voice muffled in his skin. "I love you."

He let out a pleasant and throaty laugh, rubbing your back with an open palm. You could tell he was also finally slipping into a slumber, his movements growing sluggish.

"I love you too." He paused and you felt his muscles relax under you. "I think this lavender is working, actually."

You smiled into the crook of his neck.

"Told you."


End file.
